When one meets another Again
by Sokoyama Kazuchi
Summary: What happens when someone from her junior high enters Asuka's life? enjoy and R
1. Chapter 1

When one meets another … again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or anything I borrowed to make this fic. I do own this fic and anything I used to make it, except for the above.

Ok peeps this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it and I hope you will come to the darkside, cuz they have cookies

"YOU THERE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" the 16 year old shouted. After a sigh to calm himself he continued, be it less angry "I've told you many times, you're not supposed to hit those nails in the electricity wires. Those nails belong in wood. I wonder when you'll be able to do it right" he finished his 'advice' and walked further, to check on the other construction workers.

When he gave hard needed support to some other workers, he was sunken in his toughts 'why the hell did NERV send me here, true this place needs some rebuilding but still…'

"LOOKOUT BELOW!" was heard from above "THE CABLE WON'T HOLD OUT ANY LONGER! THE BEAM IS ABOUT TO FALL DOWN!" The young man looked up to see which beam was about to fall.

When he spotted the right beam, which was right above him, he looked down to see where it's going to fall. At the moment the snapping sound was heard, he found a girl walking right into the place it would fall.

As there was no way she could react in time to his shouting, he hopped over the little fence preventing people to fall down and fell down the 12th floor while still being under the large chunk of metal. He made sure would glide along the wall. When he was at the same height as the redheaded girl, he kicked of the wall, launching himself into her and pushing her out of the way.

The girl was a bit surprised at the weight blowing right into her. She was even more surprised when a large beam fell right onto the place she just stood. Realizing what must have happened, she felt a large weight still on her body.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PERVERT" the German yelled. "Is that any way to greet the one who saved your life?" the young man asked while thinking

'why does she look so familiar?' "I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO SAVE MY LIFE, GOT THAT, DUMMKOPF?" She was obviously furious.

When he heard that last sentence he remembered, and he remembered clearly as he calmly replied:

"yes, Asuka"

A/N: so what do you think of this little first fic of mine. Pleas review and give me advice. It is my first fic so don't be to hard on me okay? Please?...

AAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHH! I know it's going to kill meeeeeee

slap thank you mommy I'm okay now

Anyway just review okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know… I don't own Evangelion and stuff.

Ok here's the second chapter and before we go on to it I have to reply a review.

vic: a 14 year old isn't supposed to control a giant behemoth either. Further more they haven't met Matariel yet so Kaoru isn't going to appear in the first few chapters.

Ok time for the story and if you're ever in need of cookies come to the darkside.

"Ok who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Asuka shouted still furious about what happened earlier.

"Maybe if you would calm down and invite me over for some tea, you would get an answer" the young boy calmly replied only to infuriate her more.

"Do I look like I'm stupid enough to invite a complete stranger over in my house?" the German asked.

"Yes, you do. You also walk right to your doom. And you got saved without realizing what happened. I think you are stupid enough yes." He said while creating a smirk on his lips.

Apparently he went to far, as Asuka made her leg fly up right between his legs. "How's that you pervert?" she asks now smirking. The smirk made place for a face of surprise, when she sees he hasn't flinched. And the reply came, as calmly as ever "It's pretty weak if you ask me. I've seen babies kick harder than you, although it was against a ball"

"Ok. That's enough. Give me my answers, and give them now" she shouted still with her leg at his lions. "And give me back my foot"

"You actually expect me to give you answers after you kicked me?" He asks getting a bit annoyed "Besides you can get your foot back yourself, if you would notice that I'm not holding it in any possible way"

As she places her foot next to the other, she heard some familiar voice calling her. And as a reaction to the sound, Asuka and the young man both turned to the source at the same moment. What they see is a young man with short brown hair.

"Asuka what's going on?" Shinji asks.

"This pervert here just pushed me down. And he called me by my name. So I want to know how he knows it and who he is. And I almost forgot that he made fun of me. I can't just let those insults be for what it is." She blurted what fury in her eyes.

As Shinji turns to the young man he gets to hear the other side of the story.

"It is true that I pushed her down. But I think she is missing the essential part, that didn't fall on her because I pushed her down" he explains while pointing at the scrap metal. "I did call her by her name since I do know her and she does know me but can't seem to remember. And I wasn't making fun of her I just told her the truth from my vision"

Shinji had trouble trying to ask his questions as the furious German was struggling towards the young man.

"Asuka hold still … And how do you know her?" Shinji asks while still keeping Asuka away from the stranger.

"Well … we both were in the same class in junior high back in Germany. Does that explain enough? I guess she just forgot about me. And I can't let that insult be for what it is" he answered with a wink to Asuka.

She finally broke free from Shinji's grasp and starts pointing towards the stranger.

"Well that's to bad for you cause I still remember everyone from that time. And your not in my memory. So stop with the freaking lies"

"Those weren't lies. And will you stop pointing at me. It is pretty immature you know. And my legs are getting pretty tired. Can we take this conversation somewhere else?"

"I thought your legs were tired, pervert. Why would you go somewhere else then?"

"Do you see a bench here, Einstein?"

"Einstein? Why thank you. You finally acknowledge my superior intelligence."

"No, I'm just saying you're a nutcase just like Einstein."

"Why you…" Asuka growled as she already started advancing on the stranger.

Then Shinji intervened.

"Okay shall we go then?" he asked

"Go where" both Asuka and the stranger asked in unison

"To our apartment of course" he replied smiling

"What? Shinji we're not going to take a stranger to our place. Do you know what could…"

"I know. But will he, is the question isn't it?" he replied

A/N: okay since the last chapter was pretty short I tried to make this one longer so I hope you'll like it.

So what's going on? Who is the stranger? And will he do something in their apartment? And why the hell are there tarantula's crawling in my neck?

Find out next chapter and don't forget to review. Okay love you….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The time that I own Evangelion is the time that I drive two Ferraris…. And I don't have my drivers license yet.

webknight: I think you for your advice and if it makes you feel any better I would never see a review as an insult unless it's something like this: YOU F---IN IDIOT LOSER!

Ok for the peeps that have waited long for me to write this chap sorry to keep you waiting. And for those that didn't wait long cause they don't like this story I wonder why the hell you're still reading to this point.

Ok on with the story and remember when there are little girls on your door selling cookies, they just want to let you join the dark side

"Welcome to our place" Shinji said calmly. The stranger looked around getting more surprised as he did.

"Wow. This place is really… clean" he said with his voice drowning in sarcasm. "aren't you two underage" he asked while looking at all the beer cans spread through the whole apartment.

"Those are our guardian's!" the German quickly replied. No doubt she was angered at the stranger for his accusation. "anyway, you're here so you'd better start talking"

"ok bla bla bla… there did I talk enough?" he mocked. This only angered Asuka more.

"I meant who the hell are you!" she started to shout.

"well I would tell you, but falling down a couple of floors, saving someone from death AND keeping my cool when an angered German is ranting to you makes me kind of thirsty. And I can't –cough- talk that –cough- well when –cough- I'm thirsty" he replied still mocking her.

Then Shinji chose this time to walk in with the tea. "here you go" he said as he placed the cup before the stranger which quickly started to gulp down the tea, seemingly unaffected by it's temperature.

"aah. That hits the spot" he said cheerfully.

"so who are you?" Asuka asked, forcing her voice down.

"I'm Setsuro Shimizu, 16 years old" he replied calmly and as he did Asuka's mouth dropped to the floor.

"How can you be 16 if you were in the same class as Asuka?" Shinji asked. Then a fuming Asuka added "Yeah. That's what I would like to know"

"It's probably because I dropped out of school for a training trip of 2 years. When I returned I got placed in her class. But she should know this." Came the simple reply.

"That's right. You're that bastard who always thought he was better than me" she said

"Maybe I thought that I was better than you because I was" Setsuro said with a smirk

They heard the front door opening and a cheery "I'm home!" coming from it.

"I know that voice…" Setsuro said while listening as footsteps came closer. He turned to the hallway where he had emerged from earlier to see who was entering the apartment.

"Yo Katsu-chan!" he said cheery while seeing the shock on her face. And she overreacted "what the hell is he doing here! And don't call me that! It's captain Katsuragi for you!"

"you know Katsu-chan, you look older every time you get angered" Setsuro smirked. The other kids chuckled at that comment. "um, Asuka the same goes for you" at this comment Asuka got up and made nice roundhouse kick to his head.

"Nice kick but it would be better with some force behind it" he said still smirking.

Misato decided this was a nice time to stop them both. "you still didn't answer my question"

"which was?"

"what you were doing here?"

"and how you two know each other" Asuka intervened.

"how come everyone wants to ask me questions?" Setsuro quietly asked

"because momentarily, you are the most mysterious person in here" Misato replied

"ok, what I was doing here. This nice young man invited me over for some tea. And how Katsu-chan and I know each other. She's my superior"

"I told you to stop calling me that"

"But it makes you younger"

"It does?" she asked with hope in her eyes

"No but it was fun to see you with that happy face"

"But if Misato is your superior, that means you work for NERV" Shinji said to make Misato stop here attempts to rip out Setsuro's heart.

"that's right I do" he said as if ending the conversation "It's time for me to go. I'll see you later" and with that he walked out and decided the stairs and elevators were to slow, so he jumped down

A/N: woo-hoo finally my chapter is done. It took me some time to write this and again sorry to keep you waiting

So what is the relationship Setsuro-Asuka? And what is the relationship Setsuro-Katsu-chan? And what is the number of the exterminator? Read on people and please review

Okay love you…


End file.
